Jealousy
by Ichihime2Fan
Summary: A new pop singer wanted to attend to Karakura High School, already on his first day he set his eyes on Orihime and attempt to make her his. But will Ichigo jealousy might tear him and Orihime apart?
1. Chapter 1

I ran through the empty halls panting. _'Oh no! Ichigo! I hope he's not worried or mad at me.'_ I thought in my head. After school ended I wanted to talk to Ochi-Sensei about the homework she gave us, Ichigo said he would wait outside until I was done. I said that it wasn't going to take long, but it took longer than I thought it was going to take. I ignored the feelings of pain in my legs and my labored breathing. I needed to get to Ichigo, I know he's worried. I could feel his spiritual pressure spike a little, anyone could tell he was agitated. But I couldn't blame him, he waited ten minutes outside for me.

I ran down a set of stairs, and suddenly slipped on one of the stairs. "Ichigo!" I cried out on instinct. I covered my head ready to land head first down as tears stung the corner of my eyes. I waited to feel the hard tile of the floor but the only thing I felt was another body pressed against mine. I opened my eyes hesitantly, I met a pair of blue colored eyes. I quickly scrambled to my knees, and bowed my head while he got up. "Gomenasai! Gomenasai!" I repeated to the unknown boy.

He stood to his full height. He dusted off his clothes, "You should be sorry. Don't you know who I am...?" his voice faltered when he looked at me. His face suddenly got very red as the seconds pasted by.

"Oh no! Are you okay? Do you have a fever?" I asked, worried about his health. I put the back of my hand up to his forehead, he seemed like he was at his normal temperature but his face begged to differ. I retracted my hand back, "Do you need any water or anything?" I asked.

He closed his eyes, and his face slowly turned back to a normal shade of color, but there was still faint red on his cheeks. He smiled a charming smile at me, "Yes I'm fine. I was just overwhelmed to see I've been hit by a pretty girl as such as yourself." he replied. He held out a hand to me, "Hi I'm Takuma Kiresoji. And you are?" Takuma Kiresoji had short nicely comb blonde hair and blue eyes. He is no taller than Uryu, he also had lean body like Uryu as well.

I shook his hand, "I'm Orihime Inoue." I let go of his hand and put a finger up to my chin, "Hmm... I've never seen you before. Did you just transfe-" I got cut off when my phone vibrated in my bag. I took it out to see Ichigo was calling me, and he called me five other times. "Oh no, I forgot about Ichigo!" I screamed aloud, quickly forgetting Takuma.

I raced down the stairs to the last floor that led to outside. I ran down the hall to burst outside, Ichigo was leaning against the gates, irritation marked on his face with his famous scowl. He had his phone out probably trying to call or text me. I wouldn't be surprised that he haven't even noticed I was walking behind him, his reiatsu was all over the place, I have to try to keep moving my feet so I wouldn't collapse on the ground. That would be bad. I was panting and heaving, trying to make it enough to get Ichigo's attention.

And just when I was about to get to Ichigo, I collapsed. That seemed to catch Ichigo's attention, he ran to me and kneeled down by me. "Orihime! Orihime are you alright?" Ichigo asked, his reiatsu returning back to normal.

I smiled at his worrying face, "Yeah, I'm fine Ichigo. It's just I ran all the way here as soon as I came from class, but then on the way here the little green men made me slip on the stairs and almost slammed my head in the floor, but I was caught by this guy name Takuma Kiresoji. And while in the middle of talking, I noticed you called, and I ran the rest of the way here. And now the little blue men paralyzed my feet." I explained to him.

He frowned and sighed, "Orihime I swear you worry me sometimes." He took my bag away from me, and got in front of me with his back facing me. "Here get on. I'll carry you back home," he offered. I blushed but shyly took it. I hooked my legs around his waist, clasped my hand around his neck, and laid my head on his shoulder. He stood up and proceeded on walking me home. Being with Ichigo made me comfortable, and I had a very slow going day today, so soon enough I found myself falling asleep.

* * *

I stood at the top of the stairs stunned about what just happen, I looked down the stairs, probably hoping that girl would come back. "Who is Ichigo?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Who are you talking to Taku?" asked my twin sister. She came up the stairs and stood beside me. "I wonder was that girl, Orihime Inoue, that I just past," she mumbled to herself.

I looked at her surprised, "You know that girl?"

She nodded, put a finger to her chin. "Yeah, everyone knows Orihime Inoue. She's the most popular girl at school, she have great looks, and she makes good grades in school. She tends to eat strange food, but she's know to befriends with Tatsuki Arisawa. She has no family members she live with. But her aunt do send her money to live off of."

"No family? Why is that?" I asked surprised.

"A lot of people doesn't really know anything about her family members except her aunt sends her money to live on her own."

"Oh," I said simply. "You must did your homework Kariko?" I asked my sister. She nodded. "Okay who is Ichigo?" I asked.

Her face showed surprised, "Ichigo Kurosaki is also someone well known too. A lot of people say he scowl all the time, gets into fights frequently because of his strange hair color, which most people say is orange. A lot of people also say he lost his mom when he was younger, but nobody know's how or why. He surprisingly makes good grades. He isn't the most socially adept person, but it is also rumored that he go out with Orihime Inoue," she finished off.

I was taken aback, "What? Someone as beautiful and smart as Orihime would go out with someone like Ichigo Kurosaki?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah. A lot of people at this school was surprised by that too. A lot of guys was angry at Ichigo Kurosaki but most never confronted with him, because most guys are scared of him. I never seen Ichigo Kurosaki in person but some girls around school say Ichigo Kurosaki is actually cute when he don't scowl, which happens only mostly around Orihime Inoue."

I shuddered, and Kariko looked at me. "Why do you care about Orihime Inoue and Ichigo Kurosaki all of a sudden," she asked. I didn't say anything and she popped up in surprised, and gave me a grin. "Could it be that you actually had talked to Orihime Inoue and that you like that girl." I looked away from her. "Well if you like her and would like to ask her out be careful. It is known that he's quite possessive when it comes to Orihime Inoue, some people say that Kurosaki had broken some guy left leg and right arm because a guy had made even an attempt to talk to Orihime Inoue."

I shuddered, and grinned my own self. "Yeah, well Kurosaki isn't going to do anything to me. I mean Kariko I can fight myself I have took Karate, too. I can defend myself if I need to." I said as I walked upstairs, Kariko following me.

"Taku I don't think you understand, Ichigo took down two whole gangs by his self. I'm pretty sure one boy like you is going to be nothing to Kurosaki."

I tried to keep my anger at bay, "Kariko I think I would be just as strong as Kurosaki. Don't you remember when I took out that whole gang two years ago?" I asked her.

"Yeah, but those kids were two years younger than you Taku."

"So they were still bigger than me!" I complained. I straightened myself and blew out a breath, "Hmm..." I stopped walking.

"What is it Taku?" asked Kariko.

"Nothing, it's just I wonder how come she didn't jump on me like all the other girls do when they know I'm the lead singer of Lead?" I wondered.

She stopped walking beside me, "She didn't know you were from the band?" she asked, obviously bewildered.

I shook my head, "It doesn't seem like it. But then again... we barely even had the time to talk."

She nodded slowly, "Yeah, but your not even wearing a disguise. Usually most girls would spot you a mile away."

I nodded, "Yeah, but there could be another logical explanation at this." We both walked in silence.

* * *

I opened the door to Orihime's apartment, and pulled off both Orihime's and my shoes. I threw our bags in her living room before I walked to her bedroom. She was still asleep so I carefully got her off my back, and laid her down on her futon in her room. I flipped the covers on her, and she shifted a little. "No little green men don't get Ichi." she mumbled sleeping. Through the whole walk she kept mumbling something about the little green men and me.

I sighed, "What am I going to do about you Orihime?"

"Aw such pretty strawberry's." she mumbled again.

I shook my head, and went to the living room to do my homework. I felt beat from all the things that happened today, my dad sending an ax kick to my stomach, me sending a ax kick to Keigo, I slayed three hollows today, and plus I didn't get any sleep last night because so many damn hollows kept coming, and then also today in the middle of lunch these bunch of thugs felt like jumping me. But, I bet they won't even be able to even walk the next couple weeks.

After a hour of homework, I decided to take a break. I sighed and heard Orihime come in the room. "Hey Hime."

She was rubbing her eyes and she blushed as soon as she saw me. "Hey Ichigo. I thought you would've been gone by now."

"No I wanted to stay here until you woke up." I stood up and wrapped my hands around her little waist. She responded immediately and hooked her arms around my neck. I buried my nose into her neck. She smelled so heavenly, no other person could smell like her. She had her own natural smell that nobody on earth could pull off but only her. She sighed as I laid a soft kiss on her creamy soft neck that I put multiple hickeys on, which I'm thinking about leaving another one on. It's a good thing her hair grew out enough to frame her face and neck.

I swear someone like this person that's in my arms right now would kill me. I took a fist full of her burn't orange hair and kissed her on her lips. She responded back immediately. Fire suddenly flowed through my veins, making my whole body burn. It felt like Orihime and I was made for each other, her curvy body fitted so perfect against my lean one. I licked the bottom of her lip, begging for entrance. She opened her mouth immediately and I plunged in.

She moaned against my mouth, making me only want more. Our tongues battle for dominance, as always I won. But she did the thing that always get me annoyed but made me love her more if possible. She sucked on my tongue and pulled back. I groaned and looked down at her to see her grin. "Fuck Hime. Why must you do that to me?" I asked her, returning a grin of my own.

"It's only fair Ichi," she winked at me. She giggled as I frown. "Ooh, can we go to that new doughnut shop down the street today Ichi."

"No," I said simply.

"Aw, why not Ichi? You said we could."

I let go of her to do the rest of my homework, "I don't want to today, we'll go tomorrow."

She walked to me, "Please Ichi." She pouted.

Oh no, she's using the puppy dog eyes. I tried not to look at her which was hard to do. "No." She turned it up a notch, she added tears at the end of her eyes. I groaned as I felt my self going into defeat, "Fine we can go today." She squealed in happiness and gave me a peck on the lips. I huffed out a breath but smiled at her being happy. We walked to the door to put on our shoes and walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

On our way to the doughnut shop she was so indulged into whatever dreams she talked about she almost ran into a pole... twice. I laced my fingers with hers to keep her on a tight leash and just to feel her hands against mine, also was to show the some of the guys we passed that Orihime was taken by me. I had to deal with the guys at school for looking at her and now I have to deal with some of the guys that glanced at her even outside of school. Some guys would look at her even when there with they're girlfriends or whatever. Orihime may have looks but I don't really think any guy would be able to survive through her personality, making an exception of me.

We walked in the doughnut shop and Orihime immediately already started looking at her donuts. She bent down and pointed at different variety of donuts, "Ooh, I want this one. No I want this one, it got chocolate on it. No I want the one with the sprinkles, or I could get the one with the cream. But I want the one with the red bean paste." Her happy face suddenly turned into a frown.

"Orihime, what's wrong?"

She looked at me shyly, "I don't know which one I want."

I laughed, "How about get all of them." She was about to speak until I cut her off, "It's on me. And no arguing."

She smiled, "Thank you Ichigo," and gave me a peck on the cheek. Both of us blushed at the public affection.

She had asked the employee two chocolates, two sprinkles, one with cream, and one with red bean paste. "Hey Hime, are you really going to eat all that?" I asked her, surprised at how much she ordered.

She turned back at me and smiled, "No, I ordered two chocolates and two sprinkles, so you can get a doughnut with chocolate and one with sprinkles," she said smiling. Then immediately her face turned down in a frown, "But if you don't want a doughnut then you don't have to eat it."

I pat her head, "I'll eat it."

"Here. That'll be 300 yen," the old man cut in.

I was about to give him the money until someone slammed money in front of us on the counter. I looked to see who it was but unsurprisingly I didn't know who it was, but it seemed like he didn't care who I was, for he was looking at Orihime.

"Hi Orihime, remember me we met today at school," the guy said.

I looked towards Orihime, she had a finger on her chin, thinking. "Oh, your Takuma Kiresoji aren't you?" she asked.

He beamed, "Yeah, I'm surprised that you remembered me."

She smiled, "Yeah, it'll take a lot of stuff for me to forget names and faces."

"Takuma Kiresoji?" I thought aloud, then it hit me. "Takuma Kiresoji. Now I remember you, your the lead sing of that new band Lead. Aren't you?" I questioned.

Orihime and him looked at me surprised, "Yeah, how do you know," he asked.

"That's my younger sister favorite band."

He beamed, "Yeah, I'm in the band with my twin sister, Kariko," he exclaimed, pointing at a girl who looks just like him, behind him.

"Oh... I didn't know you were famous," Orihime cut in. Takuma frowned.

"Excuse me, sorry to intrude, but you guys are holding up the line," the old man at the counter said.

I gave back Takuma his money and replaced it with mine, he looked at me strangely. "No, this is our stuff not yours. Also I don't really want to pay you back your money," I answered his silent question.

I grabbed the bag and Orihime hand and walked outside the store, "Wait!" I heard a cry behind us. I stopped pulling us to see that boy and that girl again.

"What?" I questioned.

He smiled, "How about we go to the park and we all get to know each other. Since my sister and I will be starting school tomorrow, it'll be nice if we already have friends there that'll show us around," he replied smiling at Orihime.

Orihime smiled, "Yeah, sure fine with me." She looked at me as if asking permission, "Can we go Ichi."

I frowned, deciding if I would want Orihime to be around this guy, "...Sure, fine."

Orihime beamed and once again kissed me on the cheek. I suppressed a blush that threatened to come up. "Yay. Thank you Ichi."

All of us continued walking to the park that's a couple of blocks away, Orihime leading the way and talking with Takuma and Kariko. I stayed silently behind Orihime, watching Orihime to make sure nothing happens to her, knowing how clumsy and reckless she can be. And by stating my theory she tripped over a rock, I was about to catch her when Takuma beat me, and caught her for me.

The position they were in suddenly made my blood boil. She was on both of her knees, one hand on his chest, and one on the ground. She also had her head against his chest. He was kneeling down, one hand wrapped around her, waist and another on her shoulder.

She blushed and laughed nervously. My possessiveness kicked in, I grabbed her hand that was on his chest, and harshly pulled her up to me. I wrapped my hands around her shoulder while her hands were on my shoulders. I glared at him, and he cowered.

Orihime mumbled a small thank you. Takuma stood up, smiling. "Oh, it's no problem Orihime. This wasn't the only time you fell on me, and I'll be able to catch you anytime." Takuma replied.

All of us continued walking to the park in silence, I could tell Orihime wanted to apologized to me for no real typical reason. She bit her bottom lip, biting down the prodigal words. She knew I didn't take unnecessary words, yet she would still voice them.

We all got to the park and sat down at the bench, and just as my luck Takuma sat beside Orihime. We sat in silence while Orihime got out a sprinkled doughnut, and ate it merrily. I could clearly see how Takuma kept ogling at Orihime while she ate it, taking slow, small bites. Even after the little three months we've been going out even I couldn't keep my eyes off of her while she ate like that.

Takuma was the first to break the ice, "So Orihime what's your favorite type of doughnut."

She stopped eating to put a index finger to her chin, in thought, "Hmm... well that would be red bean paste," she went back to eating.

Takuma jerked surprised, as I smirked. "Red bean paste?... But why?"

Orihime shook her head, "Red bean paste is so good! How can anyone not like it other than Ichi? I love red bean paste!" She declared, jumping out her seat.

Orihime sat back down taking another sugary sweet goodness. "Orihime I never said I disliked red bean paste, I just always refused your offer whenever you mix it with your concoctions," I stated taking a bite of her chocolate goodness.

She blushed, "But Ichi what's wrong with my food creations?" I gave her the look saying through my eyes, _'You know there's everything that's wrong with most of the food you cook.'_ She giggled, "But I thought you liked chocolate with sweet potatoes?"_  
_

"Orihime just because I ate it that doesn't me-"

Takuma cut me off, "Orihime! I would love to try some of your creations. It seemed like you make really good stuff." I could hear the fake in his voice, but it's apparent that Orihime didn't.

"Really?! You would like to try? Well how about you come over my house sometime and try it!" She exclaimed. He nodded, and scooted closer to Orihime, his knee almost touching hers.

I pulled her arm, and pulled her to me. She looked at me questionably, I answered her silent question. "No, he's not coming over your house... ever." I turned to him to see him smirk, "And don't try to even get close to her."

We all sat in silence, not it was Orihime who cut through the tension air I caused. She laughed nervously, "Well Kariko what are some of your hobbies?" she asked.

Kariko looked at her in surprised, "Well I like to sometimes read, collect key chains, and making jewelry."

Orihime was so indulged in her conversation with Kariko she didn't notice the looks Takuma and I gave each other. Until she snapped me out of it, "Ichi?"

I looked down at her. "What?"

I frowned as she fidgeted, "Well... would you push me on the swings?"

I was about to answer until _**he** _cut in, "Oh, well I will Orihime! You don't have to Kurosaki, you can just stay here and talk with my sister." Fake innocence, he pulled Orihime to the swings.

I felt my knuckles clenched, wanting to see how it would feel if they were around his neck. I took a deep breath, trying to calm down, trying to calm down avidity. Orihime might be beautiful, smart, loving, caring, and all the things in between but another thing to describe her is oblivious. But, either way I felt myself fall in love with her more and more everyday. I noticed that _**he**_was pushing her at her lower back, dangerously close to her butt. I got up, ready to beat him to it, until I noticed that a big hand was on my chest, stopping me from moving any further.

"Hello Kurosaki Ichigo!" the voice bellowed from the owner of the hand. He was taller -about Renji's height- and more buff than me, he had blonde hair that was styled in a small mo-hawk, and small brown eyes. He had scratches over his body, stating he was probably in a fight. And he also had a wooden baseball bat. "Do you remember me?" I looked at him, confused by who is this.

"No, who are you?" I asked, clearly confused.

He was taken aback, "What! How could you not remember me? You beat me when we were in middle school? Don't you remember?" he cried. I continued to carelessly look at him.

"Hey boss! What are we going to do with him?" I heard a voice behind me. I realized then that there was a whole crowd circled around me, probably about nine guys crowded around.

"Ichigo! Are you okay?!" I heard a feminine voice through the crowd. It was Orihime.

I smiled at her distress. _'She should really believe in me more.'_ "Yeah, Orihime! Just stay back!" I called back.

"Okay boys! How about we take care of Kurosaki first then we get the girl!" the leader called. All the guys cheered and hooted.

I glared at the leader who just grinned, but even I could see the panic in them. One of the guys with nun-chucks came at me. I moved my head out the way, and caught his hand. I flipped him over my shoulder and tossed him. Another guy came with a bat, I kicked the bat out his hand and landed a kick in his stomach. He grunted over in pain. Another guy came in behind me, trying to throw a punch. I moved over to my right and caught his hand, I twisted it, and threw him aside with the others. I was so into beating these guys asses I didn't notice that someone else came in the fight. I looked over my shoulder to see that **_he_ **came in the fight. I grit my teeth, _'Takuma.'_ He had a scratch on his cheek and his knuckles were bruised, but he was still trying to fight. I ran over to him to stop one of the guy from punching him in the back of the head. I caught his fist and sent him flying back into a pole.

Takuma looked back at me in hatred, "I don't need your help Kurosaki. I got this," he sneered.

"Okay," I smirked, and got out the way. The rest of the guys came his way, forgetting me. I stood by Orihime, who was looking at me worriedly. I softened my gaze and pushed a strand out of her way, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. But are you okay?"

I grinned, "Hell yeah I'm fine. A bunch of low-ranked thugs like those ain't land a scratch on me."

She smiled, "I'm happy. But..." she looked behind me, "Don't you think you should help Takuma?"

I scowled and looked behind me, there was still two guys he was fighting. He was on the ground, and had a new scratch on his cheek and he looked exhausted. I sighed and ran at hit behind one of the guys head, and kicked the other one in his back. I looked around all the guys were knocked out and laying on the ground, blood was seen visible.

I sighed, and looked around. "Good thing that nobody seen us," I muttered. I looked towards _**him** _to see he was staring at me with awe. I smirked.

Kariko and Orihime ran to him, kneeling beside him. "Are you okay?" they both asked in unison.

I frowned at Orihime, _'Didn't she just meet the guy today?'_ Takuma was about to talk until I cut him off, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's okay. A few scratches isn't going to hurt or does it?" I asked, grinning. I lend a hand to him, "Here, I'll help you."

He got himself together and stood up on his own. He brushed his self off as the girls did too. "Thank you for the offer Kurosaki but I think I can get up on my own."

I rolled my eyes, "Tch. Whatever," I mumbled. I grabbed Orihime's hand, "Come on Orihime. It's late, I'll walk you home, and plus you still have to do your homework since you fell asleep."

She blushed, and laughed nervously. "Yeah, I guess you're right Ichi." She let go of my hand to go back to the bench to get the remainders of our doughnuts and looped her hands with mine. She turned back to the twins, and smiled. "Bye guys see you guys tomorrow at school!" she called. They waved her goodbye,** _him_**grinning at me pissed me off.

* * *

I walked Orihime back home, with her rambling on about her dreams she didn't even notice we were here.

"Orihime we're here," I called to her.

"Huh?" She looked at me confused. "We're where Ichigo?"

I laughed, "We're back at your apartment."

She looked in front of her and laughed. She scratched the back of her head, "Oh, yeah. I guess we are. I guess I was rambling on so much that I didn't even notice."

I smiled at her as she unlocked the door, "Would you like to come in for tea Ichigo? Or do you got to go home?"

"I have to go home, if I don't all my dad will do is piss me off, and I'd probably get grounded. I'll call you later, though," I told her.

She smiled, "Okay, but I think you left your bag here."

"It's okay, just bring it to school tomorrow."

"But... what if you need it tonight?" she asked concerned.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, and kissed her on her jaw. We stayed in each other embrace for a few moments, not wanting this moment to end. I kissed her on her soft pink lips. "Bye Hime," I whispered in her ear, letting go of her warmth.

"Bye Ichigo, I'll talk to you later on. Okay?"

"Yeah, bye." I replied, making sure she got in the apartment safely.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) - For all my viewers sorry for all my misspelled words and sorry for taking so long for me to write my chapters. I've been really busy with going to school and crap. I thank you for all the support and for those who likes my story. I'm really new at this kind of stuff but thank you for all the people who like my story (so far) and I hope you guys like this chapter.**

* * *

"Well did that seemed to prove some of the stuff I told you about Kurosaki, Taku?" Kariko asked.

I glared at her, "Whatever Kariko."

"Hey, sorry Takuma, but I think I'm right," Kariko stated. She sat beside me, cleaning my cuts with alcohol. I winced, "In strength Kurosaki got you beat."

I stayed glared at her, "Tch, yeah right. I could've handled those thugs by myself, but he had to just come in and interrupt. But tell me Kariko what do you think of Kurosaki?"

She stopped for a moment to think about my question, "Well I think he's actually cute."

I did a double take, "W-What did you say?!"

"I think he's cute," she replied again.

I stared at her until a thought came in my head, I grinned. "Well Kariko how much do you like him?

She stared like she knew what I was thinking, "I never said I liked him Taku. I said I think he's cute. Don't twist my words around."

I draped my arm around her shoulder, "Come on Kariko. Won't you do this favor for me?"

She put the supplies back up, "Depends on what it is, and what I get from it."

I grinned, and whispered something in her ear. I pulled back and grinned, "Can you do it? I'll give you anything you want."

She thought over it for a minute, "Okay, I'll do it." She held out her hand to me, I took it and shook it."

I got up from the couch to get some orange juice, "What do you want anyway Kariko?"

She looked down at her laptop in hand, she somewhat looked confused on what she want. "I think..." I looked at her curiously. "I want Kurosaki."

I spit my juice out, "What?!"

She looked at me like she was sure what she want, "I want Kurosaki, and I don't mean to just seduce him, or to use him. I mean I want Kurosaki as my boyfriend, my permanent boyfriend."

I was surprised, but decided this would make everything just a little easier. I grinned, and sat back beside her, "Okay, like I said 'Anything you want'"

* * *

I sighed and turned over facing my window. I couldn't get any sleep for some reason, I feel annoyed and tired, but I don't know why. I certainly know why I'm tired, but annoyed I have no clue. I should be happy, I just got off the phone with Orihime a couple of hours ago and now I'm restless. I wish I could have stayed on the phone more with Orihime or she could just call back, but she seemed exhausted too. I didn't want her to stay up all night talking to me just to keep me busy until I fall asleep. But I can't help but to regret telling Orihime to get some sleep.

I turned over again, annoyed. "Damn," I whispered to myself. I closed my eyes telling and wishing myself to go to sleep, until suddenly a picture of Orihime and Takuma kissing flashed through my mind. I tried to keep my anger at bay, "That damn Takuma thinking he can take my Hime. I'll kill his ass if he even thinks he can steal her from me," I grumbled. Suddenly it felt like a fucking train slam in my head. I had a fucking bad headache.

I stayed in bed, hoping it would soon go away, but no it only go worst. I stood up from bed making my way to the bathroom; I took some Aspirin out of the medicine cabinet, and made my way down the stairs silently. I filled in a whole cup of water and gulped the Aspirin with water. I drunk the rest of the water, washed out the cup, and put the cup back. I went back upstairs, laid in my bed, and waited for the pill to kick in.

I closed my eyes and tried to pinpoint Orihime's reiatsu. Her reiatsu always calmed me down and let me sleep in frustrating moments. Her reiatsu is so pure and calm just being near her sets me at ease. I sighed deeply and let myself get comfortable, letting myself drift off to my world that only consist of Orihime and I.

* * *

I groaned as I sat up, my hair falling in my face some. I looked at the little clock beside my bed, I had a half an hour to get dress for school. I quickly got out of bed and took out my school uniform; I took a 10 minute shower, and quickly put on my uniform. I brushed out my hair, thanking for it to grow enough to frame my face. I quickly ran to the bath room to brush my teeth and wash my face. After five minutes I heard a knock on the door, I quickly got my bag and ran to the door, panting.

"Hey Hime," Ichigo greeted.

After I got my breath back I smiled at him, "Hey Ichigo." He pulled me into a hug his breath was hot on my ears. I was blushing so hard I'm pretty sure I'd make a tomato jealous. "I-I-Ichigo what's wrong?"

He dug his nose in my neck, "Nothing, I just didn't get really good sleep last night. I stayed up until 2:00 last night, and I had a fucking headache."

I gripped the front of his shirt and giggled as he nuzzled in my neck. "Are you okay now?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He pulled back to let me lock the door and hauled me off to school.

"Ichigo?"

"Yeah, what is it Orihime?"

"What's your favorite color?" I asked. He stared at me confused, and I immediately felt guilty for asking that question. I waved my hands in front of my face and laughed nervously. "You don't have to answer that question! Never mind just forget the question! I was just wondering."

We continued the rest of the way silently until, "Gray."

I looked at him confused, "What?"

He looked at me smiling, "My favorite color is gray."

"Why is gray your favorite color Ichigo?" I asked, thinking gray is probably the least of the colors I'd expect to be his favorite.

I looked at him when he didn't answer. He stayed looking in front of us, "Because gray is the color of your eyes."

I blushed and turned in front of me. "O-Oh really? W-Well my favorite color is brown," I said turning red all over again. He chuckled and before I could look at him I felt a pair of lips on mine. I was too shocked by the unaware kiss that I didn't respond immediately like I usually do. Just when I was about to lean in the kiss he broke off. I whined in protest and he smiled.

We walked into school, to only see that there were only few students around. But we did see that there was a whole crowd of students all in a circle apparently around some person. I tried squinting my eyes to see who it was, it was Kariko and Takuma. They were smiling and it looked like they were signing autographs to people and sending out pictures.

Ichigo took hold of my hand again, "Come on. We should get to class."

We walked in the classroom to see Uryū, Chad, Tatsuki, Keigo, Muzuiro all talking in a group.

"Hey!" I greeted them while still holding Ichigo's hand.

"IIICCCHHHIIIGGGOOO!" Keigo screamed at Ichigo, trying to give him a hug. Ichigo quickly let go of my hand and pushed me behind him. Because of how Ichigo is much taller than me I couldn't even see in front of him, but when he pulled me to the others Keigo was on the floor crying. "Oh! Ichigo why you treat me so badly, we're friends aren't we?

"Hey Orihime," they greeted back.

"Hey guys," Ichigo said sitting in his seat.

"ORIHIME!" I heard from behind me. I tried to turn around, but before I could I felt two arms wrap around my boobs.

"AH! What are you doing Chizuru?!" I asked in surprised.

But before she could answer she was already on the floor with a foot mark on her head, "GET OFF OF HER YOU LESBIAN PERVERT!" Ichigo and Tatsuki yelled in unison.

"Hey! Haven't you heard that Takuma and Kariko Kiresoji from the band Lead is coming here today?!" Tatsuki exclaimed.

"Yeah, this is they first day here. Ichigo and I just met them yesterday," I told her.

"I didn't know you like that band, Tatsuki," Ichigo cut in.

"Yeah, I just heard them like nearly a month ago. I like that band... and plus don't you think Takuma is cute Orihime?" she whispered to me, but I was pretty sure Ichigo heard because his spiritual pressure spiked somewhat.

I laughed nervously, a blush spreading on my cheeks. "Uh... well Tatsuki I'm with Ichigo. I don't think anyone else is cuter other than him." Ichigo said nothing, but he turned his head to hide a little blush on his cheeks.

"Tch. Yeah, right. There are way cuter and hotter guys than Ichigo," Tatsuki smirked.

Ichigo jumped out his seat. "I like to see you say that to my face," Ichigo sneered.

"Come on Carrot Top," Tatsuki sneered back. All of us sweat dropped when they then started going back and forth, arguing.

"Alright class take your seat!" Ochi-sensei came in and all did what we were told. "Today we will be having two new transfer students here in class as you all know."

The whole class was full of whispers about Takuma and Kariko, knowing they were going to be in our class. "Yay! I can't wait 'til Kariko come; she's so beautiful and smart!" Keigo dreamed out loud. I laughed as I heard Tatsuki and Uryū sighed.

"Alright settle down!" Ochi-sensei yelled. Keigo was still dreaming and before we know it Ochi-sensei threw a piece of chalk at him, "Keigo Asano detention for three days and cleaning duty after school!" she yelled.

I heard Tatsuki and Ichigo snicker and Uryū sigh.

"Well back to the point here Takuma and Kariko Kiresoji from the band Lead will be joining our class from now on. Alright you may come in." The doors slid open and everyone held their breath just waiting for them to come in. They both came in and stood beside Ochi-Sensei.

Takuma bowed, "Hello. I'm Takuma Kiresoji." The girls immediately stood up and shouted, making a exception of Tatsuki, Chizuru and me.

Next was Kariko, "And I'm Kariko Kiresoji." Then it was guys this time, except Ichigo, Chad, Uryū, and Muzuiro.

"And we hope we have a nice time with you guys!" They said in unison. Now the whole class was full of oohs and ahh's.

"Alright class settle down before all of you have cleaning duty and detention!" Ochi-Sensei yelled. The class did what they were told; only half of the class quieted down but you could still hear whispers. Ochi-Sensei sighed and turned back to Kiresoji's, "Well Takuma you could sit over there behind Ichigo Kurosaki," she pointed to Ichigo who had his famous scowl on his face, "And Kariko you can come and sit over there beside Orihime Inoue," she pointed to me this time.

I ignored the smirk that Kariko sent at me. "Okay Ms. Ochi-Sensei no problem with me," she replied. They seat where they were told.

I felt uneasy around Kariko as soon as she sat by me. I had my head turned to the window and I could feel her just staring holes in the back of my head, I tried to pay no mind to her but it wouldn't work. I would always turn my head to her, wanting to know what do she want... at least from me.

* * *

I sighed happily that it was finally lunch break. Ichigo and I could finally eat at our place today, usually Monday-Thursday we eat lunch with everybody, on Friday's we eat lunch together privately. And today was finally Friday. Ichigo walked to me as I got ready my lunch.

"Hey!" I greeted him happily.

"Hey," he scratched the back of his head.

"What's wrong?" I asked sensing his nervousness.

"U-Uh, nothing. I know that today we're supposed to meet each other at our private lunch, but I'll probably be late," he looked at me quickly. "But I promise I'll be there," he said quickly.

"It's okay. But I wonder where are you going?" I asked.

He looked away not meeting my eyes which made me a little scared, "I'm just going to meet someone." He then turned away to go walking, "Don't worry I'll be there," he called over his shoulder and walked away.

I was curious at his behavior, he seemed so nervous, and if you looked deep within his eyes you'd see a little bit of guilt in it.

I ignored it even though I really wanted to pry. I walked out of class to the stairs leading to the library; we usually ate there in private since almost nobody goes there during lunch. I sat on the top of the stairs, and pulled out my lunch from my bento. I sighed as I took out my peanut butter with sweet potatoes. I looked around the hall. It was so quiet and lonely, but I was so used to this. Being alone where everyone is just going on about their lives.

I ate most of my food and pulled out my phone. I realized that there was only 20 more minutes of lunch, he been gone for 10 minutes, I immediately got worried. I was wondering should I look for him or not. I thought that maybe sensing his spiritual pressure would do well, he's still on school ground. But that wasn't enough I still wanted to look for him, so I did just that. I quickly ran down the stairs to look for him, forgetting I left my lunch at the top of the stairs.

I walked quickly through the halls seeing some students eating lunch in classrooms, some eating outside, and some not eating at all. I followed Ichigo spiritual pressure to outside behind the school building which made me speed up my pace a little more.

I finally arrived outside, and surprisingly nobody was out on this side. All of our friends was eating lunch at the top of the school building, and the girls were on the other side of the school building eating under the tree were Tatsuki and our girlfriends usually eat.

I walked on the side of school going to the back; I heard muffled voices from behind the building. I know that one voice was sure Ichigo and another voice was a girl voice. The closer I walked the more the voices were clear, it sounded like he was talking to Kariko. I peeked over the corner; he really was talking to Kariko. He was standing up leaning against the wall, he was scratching the back of his head, and he was blushing. She was standing in front of him, she was blushing and it looked like she was trying to give something to him. It was in a small black box, so I couldn't see what was in it. I didn't want to spy on their conversation but I couldn't help my woman urges, a childish part of me is saying _'It's nothing, just forget it. He only loves you and only you.'_ but the woman part of me says, _'Check her out! See what is it that they are talking about! Come on!'_ Badly the woman part one over me, and I stood on the side of the building peaking at the two.

"Here this is for you Ichigo. I want you to have it." Kariko declared while smiling.

"Uh... thanks but no thanks Kariko. Keep it, I don't want it. You shouldn't have spent your money on buying me something like this," Ichigo stated with a scowl on his face. My insides immediately felt happy at his how he was acting towards her, he was acting just like he would to anybody else at school.

"Please Ichigo. I bought it to show my gratitude for beating that gang up yesterday and helping my brother," she pleaded.

"It was nothing, and plus I only did it because Orihime asked."

She frowned at my name, "Still you helped him from those thugs."

"If you say so," he said hesitantly. I narrowed at my eyes at her as he took the gift from her. Her face was lit up with stars and everything it made me disgusted. "Thank you for the gift... I guess," he said preparing to take his stuff and walk away.

"No problem Ichigo. I've wanted to give you something," she said.

"Uh... yeah. Bye." I quickly ran away as he was walking to the directions were I was.

I stopped running as I ran into someone, "Gomenasai! Gomenasai!" I bowed not looking at who it was I ran into.

"It's okay Orihime, this is like the second or third time you ran into me isn't it." I heard a voice say above me.

I quickly lifted my head, and I put on a fake smile. "O-Oh hi Takuma, I didn't know it was you."

"Oh it's nothing. Actually I've been trying to find you this whole time," he stated with a blush stinging his cheeks.

"Oh. Really? What for?" I asked curiousness taking over me.

"W-Well I've wanted to give you something," he said taking out a long black box out of his pocket. He held the black box out in front of me, and opened it. "I-It's a necklace." The necklace had silver band with just a diamond in the middle shaped like side eight, like a infinity sign.

"Really? What are you giving me a necklace for?" I asked surprised.

"It's actually for a favor..." he averted his gaze from me to the ground, "Uhh... actually I was wondering if you could tutor me today after school." he said quietly.

I thought about it for a minute and smiled at him, "Sure! No problem Takuma, I'd be happy to tutor you after school today. We could study at my house today."

He looked up surprised at me, "Really?!"

"Yeah, no problem." I then looked back at the box in his hand, "But you don't have to give me a diamond necklace to return the favor."

He grimaced, "But I want to. A pretty girl like you deserves a diamond necklace around her neck." He then walked behind me, "Here I'll put it on for you."

I blushed, "But you don't have to! Honestly! I'll just lose it anyways!"

He locked the necklace behind my neck and let my hair fall over the back, "Then I'll just buy you another one," he grinned at me.

I touched the necklace uneasy at the feeling it came with it, "Are you sure?" I asked one more time.

"Yeah, no problem honestly." he picked up his bento in front of me, "Well I should be going I'll see you later on today after school. Right?"

"Uh... yeah. After school," I repeated quietly. He then flashed me a smile and ran off to where I came from.

I then felt a familiar presence behind me, "What are you doing here Orihime?" I heard a deep voice behind me.

I jumped, blushed, and put on a fake smile again, _'I hope I didn't get caught watching him.'_ "Uh... nothing well I was just looking..." I tried to come up with an excuse fast, "I was just looking for my cellphone."

He looked at me concerned, "Uh... Orihime your cellphone is on the floor."

I looked down and seen it was on the floor, "Oh! Look at that it is on the floor isn't it. Ha ha, I guess it must've fallen out when I slipped." I picked it up and scratched the back of my head, a habit Ichigo rubbed off on me.

He put a hand on my head, "Come on Orihime. Let's go eat the rest of our lunch together," he said softly.

I blushed at the affection and nodded, forgetting Kariko and Takuma, "Yeah. Let's go," with that we walked off back to our private lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) I'm soooo soooooorrrrryyyyyyy for these late updates, It's just like I said I've been super busy, I hope you guys aren't mad at me though. Thanks for the constructive criticism, and all the people that like my story. I'll try to work on my grammar and such, and I'll try to update the chapter faster. I love you guys, and hope you love this chapter.**

* * *

Finally class ended and I was thankful for that, but I wasn't in too good of a mood. I was still thinking about when I see Orihime with **_him. _**_'What was he talking about with Orihime? And why did he give her that_ _necklace?' _I would've probably said something about it to her but I didn't want her to think I was spying on her conversation with her. I swear I would love to use Tensa Zangetsu on **_him, _**but I know I shouldn't.

I walked outside deciding to meet Orihime at the gate like we usually do. I waited five minutes before she came out, but instead of coming out by herself she came out with **_him._**

She was blushing at something he said and he was laughing, she turned to look at me sensing my spiritual pressure which was going out of control. She stood in front of me, "Hey Ichigo." she smiled at me.

I didn't say anything to her, but glared to Takuma, "Why are you here?" I asked him.

He smirked at me, "Orihime is going to take me to her apartment so we study there."

I was about to say something until Orihime cut me off, "Yeah, while during lunch today Takuma asked if I could tutor him about the homework given out today, and I said yes," she sheepishly replied.

I narrowed my eyes at the jewelry around her neck, getting real pissed off by the second, "So is that why he gave you that necklace around your neck?"

She looked surprised and touched the diamond as if just now realizing she had it. She was about to say something until he cut her off, he sloppily wrapped an arm around her neck. "Yeah... well actually that's one of the reasons. Another reason I gave it to her is because she looks pretty with it on," he said glaring at me with a grin glued to his face.

When my spiritual pressure spike she laughed nervously, and wriggle herself out of his embrace, "Ha ha, uh... thanks Takuma, but I don't think so." She turned to me, "I tried to give it back but he... uhm... wouldn't take it back."

I could feel Orihime stiffen under me as I wrapped my arms around her neck and unhook jewelry around her neck. I shoved the diamond piece back to him; he and Orihime looked at me questioningly. When he took the necklace I wrapped my arm around her waist, "Here Orihime doesn't need this. Orihime is already beautiful even without a diamond necklace wrapped around her neck. Since she said she tried to give it back that meant she didn't want it in the first place, and Orihime doesn't need a bribe to help you with homework," I spoke calmly.

I could tell all three of us was surprised how calm I spoke, but Orihime was the first one to speak. She laughed nervously looking between us both, "Ha ha, well Takuma and I should get goi-"

I plunged my mouth to hers before she could finish the sentence. She didn't do anything for a couple of moments until she kissed back timidly and locked her hands around my neck. I moved one of my hands up to the back of her head and took a fist full of burnt orange hair, letting it spill out of my hand. I looked the bottom of her lip, wanting entrance, she moaned timidly accepted.

At this moment I didn't care if we were out in a public place making out, or that we was doing it in front of **_him._**Actually that was the point of me doing this; I want him to know that Orihime is mine, that she only belongs to me. He would never get a chance to kiss these soft supple lips, or touch her soft skin, because if he does he would get ripped in half and that pretty face of his would be ruined.

Just the thought of him touching Orihime makes me exacerbated; I gripped her waist a little harder to hear her whimper. I slid my tongue through hers, and all around her hot cavern. She slid her hand to my hair tugging it making me growl vibrating through both of us. My lungs felt like they were on fire at this point, and I needed air, but I felt as if kissing her is way more important than breathing.

Orihime hands slowly slid down from my hair to my chest, and she pushed me slightly, signaling she needed hair. I got the message and pulled back but only an inch, and looked at her beautiful face. Her gray eyes closed, cheeks a rosy pink color, pink lips swollen and parted, and her dark orange silk hair disheveled hair from my hands.

I let go of Orihime and took a glance to **_him,_**he had his head turned the other way, but I could still see he was angry but he had pink cheeks. I was surprised that, _'Haven't he ever made out with a girl before? Why is he asking so shy?' _I smirked at the thought that he probably never made out with a girl, but decide to let it slide. I looked down at Orihime who seemed like she was still trying to catch her breath, I kissed the top of her head which made her look at me.

"Bye Hime, I'll let you study with him," I stated calmly which made both Orihime and Takuma look shockingly and curiously to me. I turned around ready to head home, "Bye Hime!" I called over my shoulder, "Oh yeah, if you even think about laying a hand on her I'll make you even regret you step foot on earth!" I called to Takuma, not looking back.

* * *

Still with my school clothes on, I jumped in my bed and sighed getting comfortable. I put a hand over my eyes, I was beat and tired. I can't believe I let Orihime go with **_him,_**but then again I trust Orihime, she wouldn't ever cheat on me or dump me for another guy, she told me she loved me and she tell me that practically every day. Of course I trust Orihime, it's just I don't trust **_him. _**What if he tries to kiss her? What if he try to touch her like I said for him to not to do? What if he try-? I closed my eyes and sighed, _'I shouldn't be trying to think these thoughts?' _It'll only get me riled up, and even maybe get me to do some world-wide destruction.

I turned over in my bed, facing the window, Orihime's spiritual pressure was calm so I know that he haven't tried anything with her. I couldn't help but smirk thinking about the kiss we shared earlier in front of **_him,_**I doubt he could leave her in that state that I left her. Orihime may blush at something another guy say, but her reaction to me is quite different, very noticeable and bright... well in my opinion.

* * *

We stared at Ichigo departed form, he seemed strangely calm when he left, letting me allow to go to Orihime's house, but of course with the threat. Which strangely I took seriously, I never took Kurosaki threats serious, at least not much anyway.

I turned behind me to look at Orihime, her face was down looking at the ground as if it's the most interesting thing in the world, her cheeks were still flushed, and her mouth was dark pink and a little bruised, also her dark orange hair was still disheveled from Kurosaki hand. I blushed thinking of how Kurosaki had kissed her. That's what they called french kiss, right? I never had french kissed a girl before, I only seen them in movies, not in real life. But because I never french kissed anyone before, I don't know if I could ever french kiss a girl, well atleast not like the way he kissed Orihime.

"Are you okay?" A gentle voice cut through my stupor. I nodded stupidly, couldn't think of any words to say. She smiled sheepishly at me, "Uh-Uhm sorry that Ichigo and I did that in front of you, we probably shouldn't have done that out in public. Gomenasai."

I put on a fake smile, "O-Oh it's okay, it's just I never made out with a girl, and seeing you guys making out in front of me like you guys did it surprised me," I replied not thinking about what I just said.

I blushed, as she did too. "O-Oh I see, so you've never made out with a girl before."

My ego turned on again, "I didn't mean that, I've french kissed a girl before, it's just I never had anyone who did in front of me," I lied.

She smiled brightly, "Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to do that in front of you, Ichigo could tend to be a little possessive at time when I'm with boys sometimes."

"Uh, yeah, I seen that," I muttered.

Suddenly a black limousine stopped in front of us. A man in a black suit who seemed as tall as Kurosaki, with gray hair covered with black hat, and who had on a pair of black shade, had come out the car and opened the back door, "Hello sir, I came as requested," he spoke with a deep voice.

I smirked and looked over to Orihime who was looking at the limousine with curious eyes, I held out a hand to her, "Ready to go to your apartment?" I asked, feeling pride and ego.

She snapped out of her stupor and looked at me, "T-This is your car?" she asked. I nodded, "Oh, it's very nice. It must mean you do get a lot of money from your job," she said normally.

My pride and ego was immediately shot down, _'She doesn't even sound impressed with this, she just spoke so calm and normally. And why is she not jumping on me now? Usually a lot of girls would jump on me and hugged me til I'm nearly dead.' _I fake smiled annoyed as ever with how this girl is acting with all my tactics, "Uh, yeah, I guess. The money for this thing is nothing compared to how much Kariko and my apartment cost," I spoke. I took her hand and her bag, "Come on, let's get going," we walked into the limousine. The chauffeur closed the door after Orihime got in, and got in the car himself and drove off to her apartment.

On the way to her apartment she kept on rambling about stuff that didn't make any sense, and talking about food that sounded really disgusting, something like red bean paste and cheese on sweet potatoes. I blocked her out, _'What the heck is up with this chick, how someone likes her eat something so distasteful and yet have a nice body like hers? And moreover how does she not throw up from all these nasty food?' _I question in my head, _'This girl is seriously strange.'_

I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt a hand on my arm, I looked at the girl who stood in front me; she had a worried look on her face. "Are you okay?" her soft voice asked.

I put on a fake smile and rubbed the back of my head, "Ha ha, yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

She pulled her hand back, "Uhm, it's just you've been staring off into space the whole way here."

I looked at her surprisingly, "Here?"

She nodded, "Yeah, we're at my apartment?" I then noticed that the car had stopped in front of a small apartment complex, the chauffeur stepped out of the car to open the door for Orihime and me. After we were out, the chauffeur drove off back to mine and Kariko apartment. She led the way as we walked up to a random door, she unlocked and opened the door, and held it out for me as she went in. "Do you want to come in?" she asked.

I nodded my head, and walked in. She closed the door and we both took off our shoes in front of the door. She led me to her living room and I was surprised at how small the living room was, no it was more like how small her whole apartment is. How could anyone live in this apartment? It's more like for a little kid play house than a seventeen year old apartment.

She motioned me to sit at the little table in the middle of the floor, I took the invitation. "Here I'll go make some tea," she said while walking to the little kitchen that was behind me.

Unthinkingly I spoke, "Where's your parents?" I asked, and immediately regret asking the question. I look behind me to see if I made her sad, but her face was shown with a smiled.

"I don't have any parents, I used to live with my onii-chan but he died so I came to live on my own," she responded, as she came in with two cups of tea. She gave one to me and sat on the opposite side of me, on the other side of the table.

_'So the rumors were true,' _I grinned at some of the things I could do to her here since we were by ourselves at her apartment. Kurosaki may kiss her like and leave her like that, but I know I could leave her in a better state.

"Hey! So you ready to start on homework?" she asked cheery.

I grimaced as she seemed more focused on homework and not other things, "Uh yeah, let's get started now."


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) Okay, I'm soooooooooooo sooorrry for uploading suuuuuuppppppeeeeeerrrrrrrrrr late, I've just been really busy, and author's block. Ummm, I went over this chapter like five time, but if I have some misspelled words please tell me. If you think the story is crappy well... I don't care what you say. If you think the story is good, thank you for reading. I will try to get better at this uploading crap, and I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

I put down the pen, leaned back on two hands, and blew out a big breath. "Man, I am beat."

I heard a laugh in front of me; I looked up curiously to see the orange haired girl giggling. "Do you want to take a break now?"

I nodded, "Yeah, we've been studying for an hour now; I think it's time to take a break."

"Well I guess you're right, but we really don't have that much to go now. How about we take a 10 minute break and get back to working?" she asked. She stood up and stretch.

I couldn't even answer her as I looked dumbfound at how small her body stretched, her long legs that was covered with white stockings was easy to see how slim but full they were, the white button up t-shirt did nothing to cover her flat stomach stretching on and on to her bountiful bosoms. That damned school uniform did nothing to hide the soft curves that connected it all, and all it did was make me want her more than a person could ever want another person.

She walked over to me as I blushed wildly, "Do you want me to get you anymore tea. I can fix some for you." I blushed as she picked up my cup on the small table in front of me. She straightened to her full height and walked over to the tiny kitchen.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I pulled it out to see Kariko texted me. The message read: _'Hey, are you over Inoue's house?'_

I sent her a message back. _'Yeah, did you call Kurosaki to go meet you at the park, yet?'_

My phone vibrated a few moments, _'Yeah, I'm walking to the park now. Aren't you surprised that he actually agreed to meet me at the park?'_

I had to admit that I was actually surprised that he agrees to go to the park with anyone other than Orihime, but I push that thought away, and decide to put our plan into action. _'Okay good, we'll be there in 10 minutes.'_

I pressed my send button, and put the phone back in my pocket. Just a few moments after that Orihime came in; she set the tray of tea on the table. "Sorry it took so long," she apologized.

"It's cool, whatever." I stood up as she followed me with curious and confused eyes, "Uh, well we've been working for about an hour now. How about we go for a walk to get some fresh air?"

She looked at me with uncertain eyes, "Are you sure? Don't you wanna finish the work befor-"

I grabbed her by cutting off by grabbing her hands in mine; they were so unbelievably soft and small. "Come on, let's go."

"O-Okay." I then pulled her to the door; we put on our shoes and walked outside.

We walked down the stairs silently until she spoke, "Why do you want to go for a walk so suddenly?" she asked.

I came up with an excuse, and used my good acting skills, "I just want to get some fresh air, It's good to get some if you live in a stuffy apartment like yours."

"O-Oh okay," she mumbled. We walked quietly for a few moments until, "Oh no! The little green men made me forget to lock the door after I left the apartment!"

I got scared of her outburst, "W-W-WHAT?!"

"The little green men made me forget to lock my door as soon as I leave the apartment," she repeated. She pouted, "If Ichigo find out that I didn't lock my door he'll probably scold me for that," she stopped walking, "Maybe I should go back to lock my door."

She was about to turn around until I latched onto her wrist hurriedly, "NO!" She gave me a confused look, "I mean it's okay, we'll just not tell him, it'll be our little secret,"

She pouted again, thinking it over, "Are you sure? I don't like keeping secrets from Ichigo," she spoke.

I was surprised at how loyal she was being with that orange hair delinquent, but quickly covered it with one of my charming smiles that make the girls go crazy. "Come on, we'll just be out a little bit."

I could tell she was still hesitant but she came with me anyway, "Okay, whatever you say." We walked in a continues end of silence until, "Aww, the little blue men messed up my shoe."

Again I was wondrous to what she was talking about, "What?"

She looked down at her shoes, "Mou, the little blue men spilled orange stuff on my shoes. Now I have to clean them when I get home."

"Hey. Who are the little blue men you be talking about?" I asked and I immediately regret asking that.

She perked up, "The little blue men are these little tiny men that do stuff to make me angry, they sometimes stick gum to the bottom of my shoes, or probably have candy sticking to my hair." She then pouted, "Mou, I thought I had to cut my hair that day, but good thing Ichi came to the rescue." Another smile appeared on her face, "Oh and the little orange men are the ones who embarrass me most of the time. Oh and the little green men..."

I zoned her out once again thinking just how a girl like her could ever make the top of the class. I shook my head thinking Kariko probably made a mistake on her research, but then again she did seem to know the material when we was doing our homework, and she did do the homework like she knew it like the back of her hand.

I walked not caring whatever she has to say, really ignoring her to the best of my abilities. But some of the things she said it was kind of hard to not listen to, especially when she was talking about red bean paste.

I smiled and felt devious when the park came in view. There was the swings, slide, jungle bars, etc etc. There was also a bench in behind the swings, oh that bench that I just recently fell in love with, that bench that Orihime and I sat together, and now the bench that Ichigo and Kariko is now sitting beside each other. They were facing the swings, and Kariko had her hair down

I stopped and looked at the bench surprisingly, and tried to conceal the smirk that desired to come on my face. Orihime stopped her talking and walking, she had an immediate concerned face, "Uh... what's wrong Takuma?"

I looked down to her, I pointed to were Kariko and Kurosaki was talking, "Isn't that Ichigo and Kariko sitting right there?"

She turned around to look where I pointed, but because she had her back facing me I couldn't see her facial expression.

"Oh, yeah, that is Ichigo and Kariko," she said happily. She turned to me with a smile on her face, "Should we go over there?" she asked.

_'Okay, this girl must be a natural airhead, with a great body and nice brains," _I confirmed in my head. I threw my arm over her shoulder and hid behind the building, but where we could spy on them. She shot me a curious look. "How about we hear what they talking about?" I asked her.

She gave me an irresolute look, "Are you sure? Isn't that spying on them? What if they're talking about something personal?" she asked.

Exhaling a stymied breath I tried to not yell at her in her face, I turned my acting skills on once again. "Yeah, but don't think it as spying. We're just going to see what they're talking about? It's okay, I mean aren't you curious what they're talking about?" I asked, hoping she'd say yes.

"No, not really," she said lifting a hand behind her head and scratching her burnt orange hair.

I ignored her, took her hand, and hid behind a building but where we could see and hear the two.

"Okay, so why did you ask me to come here?" Kariko and I flinched at Kurosaki tone, it sounded blunt and harsh. He ran a hand through his orange mess of a hair; he dug into his pocket and pulled out a black box. He held it out to Kariko, "Here if you want the watch back, here. I never said I wanted it anyway."

Kariko grabbed back the little black box, that which apparently held the watch she went out looking for yesterday. Kariko grabbed back her composure, she gave a light laugh I guess to lighten the mood, but that did little over here. "Usually most guys would kill to have a watch like this, it's the new latest one that just came out, yesterday," she said.

There was an irritation marked on Kurosaki head, he stood up as if leaving. "Look if there's no real reason why I'm here, then I'll just go take my leave," he took a step before Kariko quickly got up and stood in front of him.

"Wait, don't go!" She spread her arms out, trying to block him. When he looked down at her, now giving his attention to her, she looked down and played with her fingers. "I have a confession to make, Ichigo."

We both waited, and I totally forgot that Orihime was right behind me.

She looked up, and there was a fierce look in her eyes, "I love you! So dump Orihime!" She then stood on her tippy toes and kissed him.

I heard Orihime breath caught and I dared a look behind me. Her eyes were saucer wide and teary, but no tears came out, her mouth was wide open, and her whole body was immediately tensed. Like her whole body had immediately stopped working.

Immediately I was angry at Kariko, _'This wasn't part of the plan, Kariko! You were supposed to seduce him, not confess and kiss him! How dare you?'_

* * *

I just stared at the two, kissing. It seemed like the whole world around me, suddenly crashed down. My body felt numb, and anesthetized, including my heart. I didn't pay no attention when my body shivered from the sudden coldness that swept through the air, or how Takuma tried to come up with something, or any of my surroundings.

The only thing that came into my mind was Kariko kissing Ichigo. I noticed that I stopped breathing and I still didn't pay a mind.

I felt tears well in my eyes, but they didn't come out. My body was paralyzed; I knew this image would burn in my mind forever. I didn't even feel it when my heart rate slowed down, until my body made me suck a deep breath in, and I snapped back into reality.

Takuma got in front of me, he had sad eyes, and in them I could actually see something in his eyes. Something like... regret. "How about I'll take you home, now?"

I was about to refuse and say I wanna go home alone, until I realized Takuma left his stuff at my apartment. He really had no other choice. I nodded, not trusting my voice. Without one look back we both walked off.

On the way, Takuma tried to make casual talk with me. I guess trying to ease the tension, but that didn't work.

It felt like my body was working on automatic, my body was detached from my heart, and all that was detached from my brain. The only thing I could do was hear and see, hear Kariko confession and see her kiss him.

But I couldn't help but wonder. Wonder why she said that. Wonder why she did that. Why would she try to hurt me, but the thing is I wasn't hurt. I wasn't angry or mad. I couldn't feel anything; the pain hasn't scorched in my heart, yet. But I know it's going to be soon, that it will.

I opened the door to my apartment, but I stayed holding the door when Takuma came in, letting him know that I didn't want him to stay. He apparently got the message, and hurriedly packed all his papers and text-books into his bag.

He walked to the door and stood outside. When he tried to say something I bowed cutting him off, "Bye. Have a good night."

He flinched, and I understood why. My voice wasn't the same; he noticed I wasn't speaking like how I usually do. My voice was monotone, lacked any feelings, and lacked any sign if there's a soul in this body.

He eyes downcast, he bowed slightly. "Yeah, bye, Orihime."

I closed the door as he walked downstairs, locking the door. I walked and stood in the middle of my living room, I never realized how lonely, crepuscular, and sad the room was until now.

When I felt warm liquid slide down my face, I looked down at noticed tears was spilling onto my shirt. I'm surprised that body managed to hold the tears, but yet the pain still didn't process. Just like that, though, my knees gave out under me. I put my hands to face, and sobbed into them.

Even though the pain finally processed in my body, I still didn't feel anger. I know I shouldn't have. It wasn't like Ichigo was cheating on me; she kissed him, not the other way around. I didn't feel any anger about Kariko, I just felt... betrayed. Why did she do that? Why would she say that knowing Ichigo and I were going with each other? Why would she try to hurt me? Why?

I could never understand Kariko, and I always felt she didn't like me. But now I see why. She loved Ichigo, and I got him.

* * *

**(A/N) I really hoped you love this chapter; it got more drama in it... I guess. Thank you for taking the time to read it, even though I'mma crappy author. Tell me for misspelled words, or anything. And LUV YA!**

**Oh, yeah, I'll try to upload more faster... probably... We'll wait and see.**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N) - Hey, guys! I know, you don't have to tell me, I'm the worst author ever ! I'm sooooo soorrry forr that, but authors block is a bitch. Also, I'm also bad at grammar. I get messages practically every day, for grammar. I'll get better, I promise. Alsoo, please don't expect much of this chapter, I just wrote down everything in my head. Hope you like it, though.**

* * *

I lay in bed all day, not even bothering to get up. My whole body felt numb and sore, I just got done slaying nearly ten hollows, alone. Everyone else was in school; I chose to stay at home because I couldn't face Orihime, yet. At least not after what happened yesterday, I couldn't help but feel angry and guilty. Angry with Kariko and guilty because –despite the fact I didn't kiss her– I still felt guilty, like I might've cheated on her.

Only to add to the feeling, I think I sensed her spiritual pressure around the corner. I don't even know if it was her spiritual pressure, because it felt so faint I can't help but think that maybe I'm just imagining things. I groaned and slammed my fist beside me on the bed. I'd have to face Orihime and tell what happened, and God knows I didn't want to.

What would she think about it? Would she think it was my fault for being too dense? Would she be disappointed at me? Would she be angry with me? Sad? Would she cry? Oh God please don't let her cry, I can't handle tears. If it wouldn't be any of those, then it would be only one option: for her to break up with me.

As soon as that thought went it my head, my heart felt like it would shatter. I couldn't bare it if my beautiful lovely Hime had break up with me, not after everything that we went through. Maybe just not telling her would be a good idea. No! I have to tell her, our relationship is based on honesty, trust, protection, and love. We promised each other that we would always be honest with each other, and we'd talk to each other about anything. No matter how much it may hurt the other.

But I don't even know how to talk her about it, call me a bitch if you may. But what would you do if you had to tell the girl you are in deeply in love with, that someone had kissed you and you did practically nothing during the kiss? What would you do if you had to stare in large beautiful gray eyes and see the hurt and tears from them? Those beautiful pink lips that you kiss practically every day and love to see a smile upon them, turn into sad expression.

I couldn't handle this alone; I needed advice. And I already have two people to ask, and hopefully they don't kick my ass, but it has to be either Tatsuki or Rukia. Yeah, Rukia. I just got that desperate, but I'll throw all my pride away if it means I'd have to tell Orihime that someone kissed me and hopefully she would forgive me and still be my girlfriend.

I sighed, "This may be harder than I thought."

* * *

I tapped my pencil up and down on my notebook repeatedly. I stared out the window, not paying any attention to Ochi-sensei. My body still felt numb, and my head wouldn't let me hear what she had to say. I was too distracted mostly by two things: the kiss, and the fact that Ichigo isn't here.

I guess he chose to stay home, today. I wonder what he's thinking about, knowing him he's probably thinking about what is he going to say to me about the kiss. Or probably he's not going to ever tell me. There's honestly no reason for him to tell me since I already seen it with my own eyes, but still it would be better if he tell me. To be honest with me. But then again I would have to tell him that I was spying on them, then he's not going to trust me.

I wasn't really planning to tell him that I was spying on him with Kariko, I didn't mean to. I wanted to go back, maybe I should have just listened to the little voice in my head telling me to go back and lock the door, then probably we would've been late and I didn't have to witness what was going on in the park.

After class ended, I hung out with Tatsuki and some other girls during lunch. But I didn't talk much with my head being in a jumble. Tatsuki must have noticed, I still haven't still told her. "Hey, Orihime. What's wrong? You've totally been out of it this whole day, what's up?"

The other girls turned their attention on me now, "Yeah, what's up Orihime?" Michiru Ogawa asked me, her face suddenly perked up, "Oh! Could it be that you're sad because Ichigo isn't here?"

"OH, THAT COULD NEVER BE MY BEAUTIFUL ORIHIME TO WORRY ABOUT SUCH A THING!" Before Chizuru could take a charge to me, an angry Tatsuki slammed her foot down in her face.

That's only half the reason. I put up a fake smile, "I-I'm fine guys, please don't worry about it. And it's not that Michiru..." I thought for a moment, "I already knew he wasn't coming today, he called me this morning. Ichigo's just sick."

Tatsuki didn't look convinced, "Only if you say so, Orihime."

I sighed in relief as Mahana took the spotlight off me, "You know I also realized that not only is Ichigo out, today. But so are Takuma and Kariko from L.E.A.D. also. Don't you think that's strange that all three are missing out today?"

"Well not really Takuma and Kariko. I mean if I had a brother who goes to the same school as I do, and he got sick or something then I would stay at home and take care of him. I'd imagine he would do the same thing for me. So that's not really strange," Ryō said while eating her sandwich.

I didn't even realize Takuma and Kariko missing until Ryō said something. They were missing, but I wonder why. I wonder why Kariko is. Did she feel bad for kissing Ichigo? Did Takuma feel bad? No, that couldn't be it. Why should he feel bad? It wasn't even his fault. I know Kariko must not feel bad about it, she didn't even seem like she was when she did kiss him, she seemed… confident, kind of, like she was pretty, sure, Ichigo would break up with me and go with her. As if, my thoughts weren't already going south.

Snapping me out of my thoughts, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I fished it out of my pocket and was surprised to see the caller ID was Ichigo. For a moment I wondered why did he call, but to be honest, I was also, somewhat happy, but weary also. "Hey, who is that calling you Orihime?" Michuru asked me.

I then looked up to realize that all the girls now had their attention on me. I blushed and put on a smile, "O-Oh, it's nothing it's just Ichigo. It's strange for him to call me while during school, so I better answer just in case if there's something wrong."

I stood up and walked around, not wanting the other girls hearing the conversation. When I was a out of earshot I answered the phone, hesitantly. "H-Hello?"

I heard a sigh, "Orihime?"

"Y-Yeah, Ichigo." I nervously ran a hand through my hair, "A-Are you okay? Why did you miss school? Do you need me to ditch school and come to heal you for something? I know that there were a lot of hollow disturbances earlier, today." I mentally kicked myself for, now, being a nervous wreck.

"Yeah, I'm fine Orihime. I'm okay, those hollows were just a low-level, I didn't get a scratch. So don't worry yourself."

I unconsciously twirled a lock of burnt-orange hair around my fingers, "O-Oh, I see. That's good."

There was left an awkward silence over the phone, I was worried that maybe he hung up. I looked at my phone to see he was still on, until he suddenly spoke.

"Orihime?"

I jumped, "Y-Yeah, Ichigo."

"There's something important I want to tell you, and I feel like you have a right to know."

I felt something grip tight around my heart, and tears stung the edge of my eyes. I tried to keep the sob before it even come out, and I was helplessly wishing he wasn't about to say the words that are about to come out of his mouth. "Yes? What is it, Ichigo?"

* * *

**(A/N) - I know this chapter is shorter than all my others, don't have to tell me. There's something like a little suspense, so, who knows what's coming for the next chapter. In addition, I'm writing another Ichihime story, so I'll be going back and forth on stories. I wonder, what's coming next in the next chapter. Hope you like it, and love you cookie monsters ! 'Til then, cliffhanger.**


End file.
